onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 388
Chapter 388 is titled "Gear Second". Cover Page Miss Goldenweek's "Operation: Meet Baroque Works" Vol. 22: 'Mr. 3 surrendered'. Short Summary Luffy fights Blueno in his Gear Second and beats him. The other Straw Hats rush to catch up with Luffy, and Luffy calls out to Robin. Long Summary The chapter starts with Monkey D. Luffy beginning to unveil his new technigue. Blueno is confused by what Luffy meant when he said his technique will evolve. Steam starts coming out of Luffy's body and Blueno asks him if he is trying to be a steam engine. Luffy surprises Blueno by saying he is glad to have met him here as he readies an attack. Blueno wonders what he was doing since saying the attack would only give him a chance to escape. He then challenges Luffy to try and hit him as he begins to use Soru. Luffy then launches a Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol and hits Blueno right in the stomach, knocking him back several feet. Before he has time to do anything, Luffy hits him again, sending him skidding across the roof, and then comes down on him with a Gomu Gomu no Jet Stamp. Blueno realizes that the only explanation for Luffy's sudden bursts of speed and strength is that he somehow learned to use Soru. To avoid Luffy while he contemplates his next move, Blueno uses his Air Door technique to hide himself in another dimension. He cannot believe that Luffy figured out how to use Soru and how to use it with such ease. He then says that no one can beat a Rokushiki user in speed. He then comes up with a plan. If he can turn part of Luffy's body into a door, then he can take him out with a full power attack in an instant. Luffy says aloud that Blueno disappeared. Blueno then makes a door above and behind Luffy and is about to use an attack on Luffy, but Luffy suddenly gets behind him at the last second, causing Blueno to lose his balance. Luffy tells Blueno that he saw him kick ground more than ten times before disappearing by moving at high speed. He said he got the hang of it and is glad to know there is a way to move that fast. Luffy readies a Gomu Gomu no Jet Bazooka, and Blueno says he will take the attack by using Tekkai Gou. Blueno is knocked back but seems unfazed by the blow. Luffy is about to use another attack, but Blueno collapses from exhaustion. Luffy says he is tired, realizing his body still has not gotten used to his Gear Second yet. He says he does not care about that right now. He realizes Blueno wasted a lot of his time. Back on the main island, Oimo and Kashi are rampaging through the soldiers. The Galley-La Company are asking Usopp if the giants are really their allies now. Usopp tells them yes, and points out that the courthouse is just up ahead. At the courthouse plaza, Yokozuna and the Franky Family are holding off all of the Marines. Meanwhile, Mozu and Kiwi are each leading teams up the left and right bridge towers respectively, trying to reach the top to lower the drawbridge. As Mozu's team advances up the tower, Mozu stays back to hold off the soldiers pursuing them. In the court, more of the Franky Family are fighting Baskerville. In the upper level of the court, Sanji, Nami, Zoro, and Chopper are fighting their way up to the roof. They encounter two of the Just Eleven Jurymen. In the Tower of Justice, Spandam gives the order to take Robin and Franky to the Gates of Justice. Two agents tell him that the convoy departing from the gates is not ready. Spandam tells them they will just take them to the other side of the gate and wait. They must remove the pirates' main objective, and they will be out of reach once they go through the gate. He also orders for all CP9 agents to be gathered immdiately. He then orders Robin and Franky to stand up and leave quickly on their trip to Hell and he would take his time cornering the pirates later. At the front gate of the main island, Kokoro is following the invasion force's moves with great amusement. She tells Chimney that no one with common sense would ever think of touching the island. Regardless of whether or not they survive, the world would be shocked by something that had never happened before in the past hundreds of years. When the battle is over, Luffy's name will be known throughout the world. The chapter ends with Luffy standing on one of the ramparts of the courthouse, shouting to Robin that he is coming for her. Franky is glad to hear him, while Robin is surprised and Spandam is completely shocked. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Luffy is able to assimilate Soru's speed. *Luffy explains how Soru works. *Luffy hints at a new gear technique. *Luffy finally defeats Blueno. Characters Site Navigation ru:Глава 388 ca:Capítol 388 de:Gear 2 (Kapitel) it:Capitolo 388